


Of Two Minds IV - A photo book of memories

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to let go of something you love. Chloe needs all the memories cause that's all she has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Minds IV - A photo book of memories

## Of Two Minds IV - A photo book of memories

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Of-two-minds IV  
A photo book of memories - Chloe  
By D-boy 

Pairing: Lex/Clark, Clark/Chloe reference to a past relationship Rating: PG  
Type: Romance, established relationship, angst, this is pretty much in Chloe's point of view. 

Well I'm writing the 4th part to this series. Never actually thought that I would get this far. It's interesting though. I'd like to excitedly thank my friends for the encouragement and the love of Smallville! What would I do without it? Um... feedback please. I would really like to hear from at least someone about my fic. Mostly I'd like to hear good things, but if you must say something bad, then I guess go right ahead. Please don't make my cry though!!!!! He he! 

  * Just in, my best friend has given me reviews!!!!! I'm soooo happy! Arigato Gen! ____



* * *

"Hey Clark, where have you been?" Chloe asked as he continued his chores in the barn. 

"Here, doing chores." Clark replied. 

"No, I meant for the past days or so? Pete and I haven't seen you, and well we are your friends and thus that would usually get an explanation from you, or at least you to call." 

Clark continued raking up the lose hay as he turned putting it in a large pile beside the wheelbarrow. 

"I was with Lex." Clark said. 

"You were with Lex? Why couldn't you have called me or come by to say, "Hi, you're my friend still Chloe." 

Clark smiled. "You and Pete are still my friends Chloe, I've just had some problems to work out." 

Chloe adjusted her handbag. It was the one that Clark had won for her at the local carnival on their second date. 

"With Lex Luthor?" 

Clark nodded. 

"What kind of problems?" 

She knew that asking such a direct question might not be the best of ideas, but she wanted Clark to be open with her again, and the thought that she was some how losing a friend kept reoccurring in her mind. 

"I mean, are they about school, dating, your friends, family, maybe Lex?" 

Clark stopped raking. Thank god, but having him look at her now, like he was, she wasn't so sure was a good thing. 

"Chloe, what are you looking for? Another story, cause you're not gonna' find one here." Clark stated. 

"No, I just want you to talk to me. Like we use to..." 

Damn, why was this so hard? Why was Clark so brigaded off up in his mind? And why was Lex involved. Her instinct for journalism wanted to kick in and do just what Clark wanted her not to, and that was to find a story, dissect Clark's mind until she understood his feelings. But she couldn't do that, this was Clark, her best friend... wait, could she call him that anymore? He certainly wasn't her boyfriend. 

"Look Clark, all I'm asking is that you try to give me a chance. I won't make any accusations or judge you. I just want to be there for you." 

Clark ran this sentence over and over in his mind. Chloe always wanted to help, but what if he didn't need the help. 

"Chloe, it's just, I just don't have anything to discuss." 

He saw her slump slightly. 

"Fine, then I'll find something." 

Clark waited... why was she so upset? 

"What is it between you and Lex? What's going on that Lana knows and tries to keep hidden? Cause to tell you the truth Clark, she's not very good at it." 

"What did she say?" Clark asked. 

"She didn't say anything, I could just see it in her eyes whenever she would talk about you. It was like she lost you and couldn't find you again." Chloe said. 

Clark wanted to know if she said anything. She could have been telling everyone about him and Lex, about how Lex was supposedly molesting him. Would she do something like that? Tell her friends, his friends something like that because she was jealous? 

"Chloe, if Lana said anything I need to know." 

"Why?" 

"Because Lex could get in trouble." Clark rushed out, his words filled with panic. 

"Clark, I'll help you, you just need to be open with me." Chloe said. 

She waited, but Clark looked away. Why was this so hard for him? 

"Clark are you and Lex..." 

He turned back to her searching her face, as if he knew what she was going to ask. 

"Together?" He cut in. She nodded. 

"Yes." 

Chloe felt her eyes go large, her heart was speeding and she felt at a loss of words. Clark and Lex were together? Dating? What could she call it? How? Why? What about Miss cheerleader? 

"What about Lana Clark?" 

"There is no Lana Chloe, its just Lex." 

She felt a surge of anger and jealousy. 

"When were you going to tell me this little bit of information?" Chloe asked. 

"When it felt right, when I thought you could handle it." 

"You should have told me Clark." 

He knew she was right, and that Lex was right about having to tell everyone, especially his parents. Chloe was looking at him as if he had just hit her, and hit her hard. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

Chloe let out a half smile. 

"When did this all start?" 

Great, Clark thought, now comes all the same questions and all the warnings. 

"Chloe, I don't need lectured about how Lex and I shouldn't be together, or about the age difference, I don't even want to hear that this kind of relationship is wrong and that it is doomed to failure." 

"Clark, I never for once thought that you being with a guy was wrong" She said with sadness in her voice. "Who told you that it was wrong?" 

"Everyone Chloe, my parents, Lana, and I know what Pete will think." 

There was her answer. Lana did know about this, knew that something was between Clark and Lex. Had she seen something? Must have... 

"It's not wrong Clark, hasn't Lex told you that?" 

He nodded. 

"Can we go sit down please?" Chloe asked. 

Clark set his rake up against the barn wall following Chloe up into his loft. They sat on his sofa, Chloe sitting at one end while he sat at the other. 

"Ok, so who knows about you and Lex?" She asked. 

"Um... just you and Lana." 

"Not your parents?" 

"Well, they sort of know that I like him." 

"What do you mean sort of?" Chloe asked. 

"I told my dad that I might be in love with Lex, and other than that they have been acting like they know something but won't tell me. Kind of like they're figuring it all out." 

"What did your dad do?" 

"He just looked at me like he was disappointed, then said he wouldn't stop me from seeing Lex." 

Chloe took in all the information, had to, before Clark closed himself off from her all together. If Clark had said that to his father, it must be true. Clark must actually believe he was in love with Lex Luthor. 

"Do you believe that?" Chloe asked out of her thoughts. 

"Believe what?" Clark asked confused. 

"That you are in love with Lex." 

"I am Chloe." 

"How do you know?" 

"Lana asked the same thing Chloe, and like I told her I just know. It all feels right, feels good when I'm around him. I was scared at first..." 

"Scared? Why?" 

"Chloe, I'm a guy, a guy who has been picked on for who knows how long, and has always liked girls, Lana... you... and then `he' comes along, tried everything to get me to accept him, to get my parents to accept him, and I did." 

"How is that scary Clark?" Chloe asked. 

"Because I took all of that, every piece of our friendship and put it on the line for a moment of something more. And I realized that I wanted more than that moment... I wanted steady, for sure, always. I was so afraid that I would lose him Chloe. That he would laugh at me, and turn away, go back to his life and not need me anymore. What was I to him? Just some young sixteen-year-old farmers son who wanted to hang around with a somebody. And not just somebody, it had to be Lex Luthor, billionaire son of Lionel Luthor, owner of Luthor Corp. I was asking him to risk everything in his life Chloe, his job, his relationship with Helen, his pride, his status... god even things with his father." 

Chloe saw Clark and the raw emotion playing on his face. He looked so tired... 

"God Clark, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." 

Open the door and come in  
I'm so glad to see you my friend  
I don't know how long it has been  
Having those feelings again  
But now I see that you're so happy  
And ooh, it just sets me free  
And I'd like to see us as good of friends As we used to be, ah...my love...ah 

And she was. She found it hard to get upset over all of this now, and the jealousy that had bunched up inside had loosened, dissipated, all of it floating somewhere into the loft. 

"Chloe I really need your support right now, I don't think I can take anymore of the people I care about hating this part of me." 

"Clark..." 

And he felt her slide closer to him. Was she going to hug him? He hoped she would cause he missed that, missed everything that was Chloe. She was the only one that could understand, the only one who wanted to understand. She didn't care that it was a guy, and didn't care that it was Lex. 

You're in love  
That's the way it should be  
'Cause I want you to be happy  
You're in love  
And I know that you're not in love with me Ooh, it's enough for me to know that you're in love I can let you go  
'Cause I know that you're in love... 

"I'm happy for you Clark, I really am." She hugged him, and she felt a sigh exhaled from him that he had been holding. 

It was all true... no lies. She wanted Clark to be happy, and if that took Lex Luthor so be it. She knew that Lex would take care of Clark, and that was all that she needed to be happy herself. 

"Thanks Chloe." Clark said sitting up. 

"Yeah, anything for you Clark." 

"I want things to work out ok, between you and I, and between everyone else." 

Sometimes it's hard to believe  
That you're never coming back for me  
I've had this dream that you would always be By my side, oh I could've died  
But now I see that you're so happy  
And ooh, it just sets me free  
And I'd like to see us as good of friends As we used to be ah...my love...ah 

Chloe smiled. Clark had such a big heart; he always wanted to help everyone, even if it meant making himself unhappy. 

"This time Clark, I get to be the one saving you." 

Clark listened to her words as she rose to leave. 

"I'd like to see us as good of friends as we used to be." 

As she descended the loft stairs, turning around as she reached the bottom. Looking up, she saw Clark staring down at her from the railing. He smiled softly... ah that smile, the smile that was not real; the real one wasn't hers to receive anymore. That belonged to Lex now. He deserved it though, deserved someone like Clark. She still had her memories... memories of a happiness slowly fading. 

You're in love  
That's the way it should be  
'Cause I want you to be happy  
You're in love  
And I know that you're not in love with me Ooh, it's enough for me to know that you're in love I can let you go  
'Cause I know that you're in love... 

Clark said he'd be there for her... as her friend. That's what was meant for her. And she wouldn't complain. There was the other alternative, but that was not an option, she'd in no way ever forget him. That would be worse that seeing him each day. Clark was apart of her, and always would be. It would still be hard to come to terms with the fact that Clark would move on, never come back for her, but weren't these the times in life that made you stronger? 

I tried to find you but you were so far away I was praying that fate would being you back to me Someday, someday, someday  
Ooh, you're in love 

She saw her red Volkswagen Beetle parked in front of the Kent's house. Maybe she'd go home and erase those images of her and Clark at the Spring Formal off her computer? Or maybe she'd go talk with Lex? Who was she kidding? Those images would never be erased. She'd never be able to do it, and as for visiting Lex, she thought she might actually go do that. 

Ooh, it's enough for me to know that you're in love Now I'll let you go  
'Cause I know that you're in love...no  
No, no, no, no, no 

Yes, this photo book of memories was enough... she knew Clark was in love, and now she could let him go. 

End 

All rights reserved for the song lyrics to `Your In Love' by Wilson Phillips. 


End file.
